Aphrodite
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: It was like he had died and found himself on Mount Olympus staring at the most beautiful woman in the world. Kai/Salmia one sided. Sexual references.R&R please


_Hello all, its been awhile since i was last on here...Oops, i've been really busy working at the coolest place (Not) anyway._

_I just want to let you all know that this is shit, crappy, and any other words like that. Well i think it is anyway, you may or may not have a different opinion thats up to you. I wrote this while trying to get out of my writers block funk that i've been in for awhile. . .it didn't help._

_I do not own beyblade or any of its affiliates or anything else (stupid bloody lawyers threatning to send me to jail)_

Alrite duckys go forth and read.

* * *

Flashing, multi-coloured lights practically blinded him as he stepped through the doorway that led from the brightly lit entrance way. A skinny petite young women-that looked more like a prebuescent little girl-was on stage dancing-if you could call it that-to some pounding bassy techno crap he had no idea the name of.

He looked around the room which was filled with a mojority of men and more women then he actually thought would be there. They all seemed inthralled by the women on stage, he looked back in time to see her fall to her knees and roll onto her back before spreading her legs wide open for all to see her treasure.

She slowly stood to her feet before sashaying across the stage, in rediculously high spike heals. Flipping her hair she unhooked her bra-which she clearly did not need as she had nothing to put in it- and flung it out behind her as the song-if you could call it that- changed to another bass techno crap he again, didn't recognize.

Parading around on the stage wearing nothing but her heals, she swayed her hips a few times with the music and slid her hand slowly up and down the pole to the left of centre stage. Twirling around it a few times she slid provocatively down the pole. Facing the audience, she opened her legs wide giveing all the men in the front row a good look at what she had.

Frowning he wondered why he had even come into this place to begin with, there was nothing here but little girls and he, frankly, was into women. Full-bodied women, that looked like women, acted like women, and didn't parade around naked showing perverted men what lay underneath their clothes-not that they wore any.

He headed off to the bar -hoping that maybe a drink . . . or four would make the girls on stage seem better than they were. A mop of messy red hair sitting in a booth brought everything back to him sharply. He was called to come and get his friend who was too drunk to drive. He frowned as his friend looked barely tipsy to his eyes.

Laughing turquoise eyes looked up at him as he approached, a grin spread on his face as he held up a drink in salute to his friend. "Kai, you made it man." Kai nodded, and slid into the booth. "Yeah, and if you're not piss drunk in the next three seconds your gunna have a hell of a headache in the morning. And not from the alcohol."

"Chill man, there's a reason for that. And i'll explain on the way to our destination." Kai frowned, "Tala, " he growled, "you better not be setting me on one of your wild goose chases again." Tala laughed at the memory as he slapped Kai on the shoulder. "Trust me, this is worth it. And if it's not I hereby give you permission to kick my ass."

Kai rasied an eyebrow, _this aught to be good_. Sighing Kai nodded and agreed to let Tala take him to what ever new strip joint he found this time. As he followed Tala out of the building, he rubbed his temple with a hand wearily, hoping that what ever Tala had instore this time, it wouldn't get him arrested . . . again.

The car ride was silent, the only words Tala spoke was to give him the address of the place they were going to. The pounding rock nad screaming lyrics of Atreyu filled the distrubing silence in the car as Kai drove, every once in a while glancing over at Tala who seemed very interested in the darkness that surround the car. The headlights were the only source of light in the smothering darkness that covered the long stretch of desert road.

He knew that he would never get anything out of the red head, so he didn't even bother trying, and instead, concentrated on what little he could see of the road and surrounding area. He really didn't feel like becoming road kill . . . atleast not tonight.

Tala fidgeted in his seat, the excitement almost too much to bear. He couldn't believe his ears when he was told, and had to ask for the information to be repeated several times before it sank in completely. He could barely keep himself from grinning from ear to ear, managing smirks that didn't go unnoticed by Kai.

Tala directed Kai off the main road and onto a smaller hidden path, full of pot holes and a rocky uneven surface that made him grateful for Kai's Hummer, complete with 4-wheel drive capabilitys.

The uneven surface startled Kai, so that both guys bounced around inside the car for several seconds before Kai switched the gear into 4 wheel drive mode, helping ease them over most of the ground.

Kai shot a glare in the general direction of Tala, before quickly making sure his eyes were fastened on the road. "Don't worry man, this is the way." _I hope._ Tala's nerves marched in in full force as they started a merry little jig in his stomach, he really hoped-for his sake-that the information was completely one hundred percent true. He wasn't in the mood to die tonight.

Kai pulled into a darkened rough parking lot, that was basically park your car anywhere you can find. Kai pulled over to the side as far away from all the other cars as possible, so he could find it easier later, he hoped.

Tala jumped out of the car all secret smiles, Kai followed more wearily, he had had a great night planned out, he was going to take a hot shower, before eating some dinner and then retireing to his bedroom where he would have read a book in front of the fire, before going to sleep around 10.00 pm. He really hated having to be sociable.

He followed after Tala who was already waiting for him at the door. Kai surveyed the building, it was basically a barn shed, he was really dreading what was inside. After all there is only so many times one can get arrested before going to prison.

The small door opened-obviously a side entrance-and he was greated by the sound of Atreyu, Her Portrait in Black blasting his eardrums. Faintly curious Kai stepped through only to be blinded by multi-coloured lights and deafened by yells and hoots of the male patrons. He was sure he heard a few females yelling and hooting along with the men but he wasn't sure.

After his eyesight adjusted he looked up to see the most glorious sight he had ever beheld. On the stage dancing wildly and head bashing to the rock song, was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. And she was actually a women, with large bountiful breasts that jiggled and bounced with every movement, a dark triangle of curls lay between her thighs hiding her most intimate treasure from the oogling patrons.

Her long red hair reached her hips and tumbled around her in an array of thick curls, even from the distance he could see her vivid green eyes, and high cheekbones. Her heart shaped face seemed even more exquisite then he remembered. He vaguely remembered her name, Salima.

She looked like a Greek Goddess, surrounded by white draperies, her body shimered an irridescent gold, she swung her hair around, tossed it from side to side as she moved her gorgeously tanned and toned body around the stage in what seemed like a war dance. Or maybe a rain dance, for at that moment the heavens seemed to open up and shower everything in a great torrential downpour.

He didn't even hear the pounding of the rain against the metal roofing, all he heard was the music, all he could see was her, and the way she moved around the stage as the song slowly changed to a slower paced song. She twirled around in circles head flung back, arms wide. She ran her hands over her body, cupping her breasts in her hands before moving lower, over her taut, tight stomach, and down to the junction of her thighs.

Kai could barely breathe as he watched her, the world seemed to dissapear, there was no one else in the dingy, cold, and smelly shed. Only he and her, his wild goddess. She was dancing for him and him alone, running her hands over what was his, and what he ached to touch.

He felt himself swell with need, aching, hard, and hungry. He could almost feel her soft lush curves under his hands as he brought her to the heights pf passion before bringing her crashing down, only to start all over again.

He was brought crashing back to reality as a hand dug painfully into his shoulder, blinking a few times he slowly turned his head to see a large muscled man with long curly blond hair glaring down at him. It was only at the moment that he realised he had half climbed up on the stage and was reaching for her.

Turning his head back he saw startled, firghtened green eyes staring at him in horror and shock, while the house lights came on and the music was abruptly cut off leaving the shed in an eeri silence. Large muscled men much like the one who had a deathgrip on his shoulder, converged around her shielding her from his view, he felt rage overcome him, _how dare they shield my love from me_.

Tala stood to the side of Dev who had a pretty good grip on Kai's shoulder, to say he was shocked was a totall understatement, he couldn't believe that Kai would act this way.

He, personally couldn't see the attraction to the red headed women on stage, all that mess jiggling around made him shiver in disgust. He prefered the small and petite, not the big and busty.

Dev practically threw Kai over his shoulder as he made his way outside to dump him on his ass, most likely in the mud. Tala ran after the giant bouncer in time to see Kai fly, he cringed knowing that later when Kai had come to his senses, and/or they were in Kai's house, he, Tala, would be tortured to a fate worse then death itself.

Kai sat in the mud looking around himself, he vaguely remembered being tossed onto the shoulder of Hercules and thrown outside, but he didn't remember how or when he had moved towards the stage, he remembered her, Salima, how could he forget her, her image was burned inside his retinas. He shuddered in pleasure and anger.

Anger at the cursed women who was on the stage, anger at her beauty, at the sexual desire coarsing through him so fierce that it could destroy the world. He cursed her, Aphrodite, godess of Love, Beauty, and Sexual Rapture.

* * *

_Ok haha yea, you see why its crap now? And yes Kai is acting very very weird, dont ask, i dont know thats just how he came out. Dont ask where this came from cos i dont know, so please tell me what you thought. Even f its to tell me it was crap i dont mind Lol_

_Phoenix_


End file.
